O Presente Ideal
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Desejo Boas Festas a todos que me acompanham! Realidade Alternativa sem spoilers. SLASH!


**Título: O Presente Ideal**

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash

**Par:** Harry x Draco

**Aviso:** HP e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Nota:** Tive que improvisar essa fic curtinha em comemoração ao Natal. Espero que gostem e Boas Festas a todos!

* * *

_MacGonagall fazia uma careta de puro desgosto e negava com a cabeça em completo desacordo._

_- Poppy realmente é mais caduca que você Albus... – reclamou pela enésima vez._

_- Ora, vamos Minerva... – sorriu alegremente o ancião – Vai ser divertido._

_A mulher apenas bufou um impropério que o velho diretor ignorou redondamente. Calçou as botas negras e por último colocou o chapéu vermelho._

_Com satisfação aprovou sua imagem refletida no espelho de sua sala particular._

_Dumbledore queria fazer algo especial nesse Natal, depois de quatro anos após o desaparecimento de Voldemort e vendo como o pequeno Potter havia ficado sem os pais. Pensava em algo que alegrassem as crianças cujos pais freqüentaram Hogwarts em tempo de escola. Então a enfermeira de Hogwarts havia tido a maravilhosa idéia de Papai Noel._

_Agora estava ali, todo risonho vestido de vermelho da cabeça aos pés e com um enorme saco de brinquedo magicamente preparado para sacar dele exatamente aquilo que os pequenos pedissem de presente._

_Minerva, por ser a sub-diretora não poderia ter ficado de fora e, seu mal-humor era atribuído exatamente a isto. Tivera que entrar no rolo e ali, vestida de Mamãe-Noel esperava com uma careta que o velho se dignasse a entrar na lareira._

_- Vejamos, o primeiro da lista é Aboot, Hanna Aboot – dizendo isso, atirou pó de flú e gritou animadamente a direção, saindo em seguida pela lareira da casa da garotinha._

_Quando foi a vez de visitar os Granger, sabia que sua aparição pela lareira era o retrato vivo de como o Papai Noel entrava nas casas muggles para deixar debaixo da árvore os presentes._

_Hermione esperava alegremente sentada numa poltrona e ao seu lado havia um copo de leite que ofereceu educadamente ao bom velhinho._

_- Por que demorou tanto? – ela o repreendeu de forma séria, os olhos avelã brilhando de sabedoria – Estou te esperando faz quatro anos!_

_Albus sorriu com prazer, dando uma piscada cúmplice à Minerva, quem rolou os olhos, enfadada com o ancião._

_- Mas eu vim nos últimos três anos, e você não me viu, mas eu vi você – e de fato era algo sensato e verdadeiro, pois sempre procurava saber como estavam os futuros estudantes de Hogwarts._

_E assim passou a maior parte da noite, pulando de lareira em lareira para atender aos pedidos dos pequenos que dentro em breve estariam percorrendo os inúmeros corredores de sua escola._

_Mas a emoção maior para o velho diretor foi visitar a um em particular... Fora que a ansiedade de vê-lo era tanta que maldisse o nome começar com a letra "P"._

_Harry Potter..._

_Assim que saiu pela lareira, o notou encolhido num cantinho da sala e muito, mas muito distante da árvore natalina repleta de embrulhos de presentes, todos dirigidos a Dudley._

_A sala estava escura e deserta, com exceção do menino. Os olhos verdes brilhavam através das sombras, emocionado em vê-lo ali, saindo da lareira e puxando um enorme saco de brinquedos._

_- Olá pequeno Harry! – saudou com o típico caráter alegre e salientando as bochechas rechonchudas de bom velhinho._

_O menino abriu um largo sorriso. – Você é de verdade?_

_- Claro! E por isso sei seu nome..._

_Então os grandes e extremamente verdes olhos se lacrimejaram. Harry abaixou a cabeça para que não vissem suas lágrimas._

_- Não vou ganhar presente porque fui um menino mau e monstro... – sussurrou com um fio de voz que enterneceu o coração do ancião._

_Albus sentou na poltrona e bateu numa das pernas. – Venha, pequeno Harry, sente aqui no meu colo e me conte o que quer ganhar, porque pelo que eu sei, você foi um menino maravilhoso o ano todo._

_Harry ergueu a cabeça com surpresa e uma receosa alegria que aos poucos foi se tornando cada vez mais grande. Correu a sentar no colo do Papai Noel e passou um bom tempo contando sobre sua vida, sua tristeza e o que mais desejava de presente._

_Quando por fim era hora de partir, Dumbledore lutava por não chorar frente ao garotinho. Não imaginava que estar vivendo com os Dursley fosse tão triste para o pequeno e infelizmente não podia fazer nada a respeito por enquanto, pois não havia lugar mais seguro que o protegeria de qualquer maldade relacionada a Você-sabe-quem._

_Minerva observava em silêncio, parada frente à lareira. Assim que o velho diretor deu o presente para Harry, este se pôs de pé, se despediu de seu pupilo favorito com um forte abraço de urso e ambos deixaram aquela casa muggle._

_- Bem... – Albus suspirou com cansaço – Acho que já fiz minha boa ação de hoje._

_O mais difícil foi com os Weasley e o tempo que dedicou a cada um deles e seus pedidos um tanto que raros, por parte dos gêmeos, aos mais absurdos, por parte do pequeno Ron e sua obsessão por comida._

_MacGonagall elevou uma sobrancelha e soou ríspida. – Faltou uma criança para você visitar, Papai Noel. Pensei que o bondoso velhinho não se esquecia de nenhuma._

_- Ah é? – Albus coçou a barba, se fazendo de desentendido._

_Minerva abriu um grande pergaminho que chegou a tocar o chão. – Vim anotando todas as crianças que entrarão em Hogwarts e aqui há uma que você não visitou ainda – seus olhos cravaram cruelmente em Albus – E se chama Malfoy, Draco Malfoy._

_- Não! – Dumbledore negou com a cabeça – Me nego a visitar aquela família. Não pode me obrigar a fazer isso! – e pisoteou o chão de forma infantil._

_- Não tem escolha Albus! Você aceitou essa brincadeira e quis se passar de Papai Noel. Terá que ir lá e perguntar ao filho dos Malfoy o que vai querer ganhar de presente._

_Depois de meia hora de birra por parte de Dumbledore e rincha por parte de MacGonagall..._

_Draco foi pilado bebendo o leite do Papai Noel que deixavam perto da árvore natalina. Como eram Malfoy, não era leite qualquer, não senhor, era um leite de alta qualidade e misturado com um delicioso e puro mel para que ficasse bem docinho e magicamente enfeitiçado para manter-se morno durante toda à noite._

_Albus teve que fazer um enorme esforço para não mostrar na face o incômodo que sentia ao pisar naquela mansão, nem o assombro ao ver a gigantesca árvore que tomava o centro da sala. Embaixo desta estava uma montanha de presentes que reforçava seus pensamentos de que não precisava ir ali._

_Draco devolveu o copo no lugar, contendo ainda a metade do leite. Pôs os bracinhos para trás tomando uma postura de "eu não fiz nada de errado" e observou como o velhinho se acomodava numa poltrona._

_- Bem... Bem... Bem... – começou, chamando o menino para que se aproximasse._

_Com receio e desconfiança, Draco se aproximou e o analisou da cabeça aos pés. Até que ele realmente parecia o Papai Noel._

_- Posso pedir quantos presentes? – perguntou prontamente após considerar que este a sua frente era o verdadeiro e não alguma farsa._

_- Você foi um menino muito mau, então não ganhará... – uma tosse de advertência o deteve. Minerva o encarava duramente da lareira._

_Draco franziu o cenho e apertou a boquinha. – Eu não fui mau..._

_- Hoo Hoo Hooo... __Papai Noel estava só brincando – disse com um sorriso – Venha pequeno Draco, sente-se aqui - com cuidado Albus colocou o menino em seu colo – Agora me conte o que quer ganhar de Natal._

_Dumbledore notou que os olhos de Draco brilhavam tanto quanto os de Harry, porém num azul-acinzentado tão tormentosos que você se perdia nessas retinas. E igual que a Harry, eram olhos tristes..._

_- Que tal um daqueles patins de gelo que acabou de sair no mercado? – o velho tentou se livrar dessa situação o quanto antes. Já se sentia aprisionado pelo menino. Draco negou com a cabeça – E uma vassoura? Com um quite de Quidditch personalizado? – Draco voltou a negar veemente com a cabeça – Um carro voador? – dessa vez quem grunhiu foi MacGonagall._

_- Essas coisas eu posso comprar! – o menino esclareceu esnobe._

_- Oh certo... Então, o que um Malfoy não pode comprar e que você gostaria de ter?_

_- Quero que meu papai goste de mim igual que ele gosta do escritório – foi o simples pedido._

_O coração de Albus então se apertou. Nunca poderia dar esse presente ao menino._

_- Escute, pequeno Draco... – começou, incerto – Este é um pedido muito difícil de se conseguir, pois eu não posso colocar sentimentos nas pessoas..._

_Viu como o menino voltava a apertar a boquinha e ficar sério, fitando as mãos. Ver esse pequenino ser tão triste, tão desapegado e sozinho lhe fez mudar completamente o conceito que tinha criado a seu respeito. Julgava que tal como o pai, Draco Malfoy seguiria os mesmos passos e os mesmos ideais que Lucius Malfoy. Mas esses olhos tormentosos, brilhantes e tristes mostravam algo diferente..._

_- Não tem outra coisa que deseje? – acariciou a cabeleira platinada._

_Draco pensou e pensou antes de começar a dizer._

_- Eu quero um boneco... – isso fez o velho sorrir, sabendo que não seria difícil de retirar de seu enorme saco um boneco – Um boneco da minha idade, que brinque comigo e que nunca me deixe sozinho... Eu quero que ele me olhe diferente, que sorri pra mim quando eu não precisar mandar... – Albus acompanhava cada palavra ainda sorrindo e confirmando com a cabeça – Quero que me trate como eu o trato e quando eu crescer, ele também vai crescer, e vai sempre estar ali comigo... E eu quero que esse boneco me faça gostar dele e me dê um presente e uma surpresa sempre. Quero que me mime bastante e que nunca me faça esquecer o quanto sou importante..._

_Quando terminou, Albus já não sorria mais, estava com uma estranha expressão no rosto. Se de um boneco comum se tratasse, poderia conseguir isso num piscar de olhos, mas esse boneco que Draco pedia, era na verdade um amigo, outra coisa que nunca conseguiria dar a ele. Além do fato de que esse pedido não era apenas um desejo de momento, e sim algo duradouro, para muitos anos._

_- Bem... Esse pedido também é meio complicado para o Papai Noel... – viu como o menino entristecia visivelmente – Não que eu não possa realizar, mas levará algum tempo... – tentou contornar a situação._

_- Eu espero – disse decidido._

_- Mas demorará muito, muito tempo... – sorriu nervosamente._

_- Não tenho outra coisa pra pedir... – torceu a boquinha, pensativo – É só isso que eu quero._

* * *

Draco fitava a grande árvore natalina enquanto relembrava esse dia na sua infância. Já era noite e o cômodo era iluminado apenas pelas fileiras de luzes brancas que enfeitavam o pinheiro.

Papéis coloridos forravam o chão ao redor da árvore, derivados dos presentes que foram abertos após a ceia. Agora os amigos já haviam ido embora e tudo se quedava silenciosamente em paz.

Braços fortes e cálidos o surpreenderam ao ser cingido com possessão pela cintura enquanto beijos lhe eram espalhados pelo pescoço.

- Feliz Natal, amor... – foi sussurrado de encontro a sua orelha, lhe regalando um intenso e gratificante arrepio – Este é meu presente...

Uma pequena esfera foi colocada em sua mão. A levou até a altura do rosto e a observou curioso. Era uma esfera de vidro que continha um líquido expeço tão rubro como o sangue.

- O que é isso?

- É o meu coração... – então uma suave risada foi de encontro ao seu pescoço, o fazendo sorrir também – É uma espécie de termômetro do amor, quanto mais rubra é a cor, mais amor é o que eu sinto por você...

Draco arregalou os olhos, observando aquela esfera de forma distinta. Isso significava que saberia se ainda existia amor por si, dentro do coração de seu companheiro e amante.

- Vou te contar uma história... – continuou o outro de forma suave, ainda murmurando cada palavra em seu ouvido.

* * *

_- Eu vejo e faço coisas más... Quando isso acontece, eles me chamam de monstro e de outras coisas que não sei o que é, mas sei que é ruim... Eles não gostam de mim..._

_- Mas você não é isso que eles dizem, você é tão bom como uma criança deve ser... Queria poder aliviar isso, mas infelizmente não posso... Talvez tenha algo que queira e que eu possa te presentear._

_- Eu quero alguém que goste de mim, mesmo eu sendo um monstro... Quero que me olhe e me deixe feliz... Não quero mais ficar sozinho..._

_O velhinho colocou a mão dentro do saco e retirou dela uma esfera de cristal com um líquido transparente dentro._

_- Não posso te dar uma pessoa, mas posso te dar isso aqui – Harry pegou o objeto e o olhou atentamente – É para você saber quando alguém realmente sentir amor por você... Isso te ajudará a estar junto daqueles que verdadeiramente te amam. Quanto mais rubra é a cor, mais é o amor que essa pessoa sente por você. Se você der essa bola para outra pessoa, ela passará a mostrar os sentimentos daqueles que estiverem ao redor dela._

* * *

Draco girou o corpo para se perder nos olhos esverdeados, tão brilhantes como as luzes que enfeitavam a árvore natalina.

- É por isso que passei todos os anos aceitando suas provocações, pensando em você mesmo nos mais absurdos momentos... Porque lá no fundo, talvez eu tivesse a certeza de que a pessoa que eu sempre desejei era você... A pessoa que me amaria mesmo eu tendo incontáveis defeitos, mesmo eu sendo estranho, cruel ou extremamente bom...

- Sabe... – Draco repousou a cabeça na curvatura do ombro de Harry, sentindo como ele balançava o corpo lentamente como se o ninasse – Eu queria poder te dar o primeiro presente que desejei, mas não seria possível...

- E posso saber por que? – o moreno ergueu seu rosto para fitá-lo nos olhos.

- Porque sou egoísta e o quero só pra mim... – assim, uniu seus lábios aos lábios de seu presente de uma vida inteira, apreciando a textura, o sabor e o carinho que desprendia de Harry.

E desse presente, nunca abriria mão, mesmo que dependesse uma vida, afinal, ele fazia sua vida...

Com alegria, carinho, dedicação e muito amor...

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Draco sorriu com malícia. – Mas posso te dar outro presente... Mais quente, mais intenso e mais prazeroso...

- Hum... E o que seria? – perguntou ansiosamente.

- Eu...

E um largo, maravilhoso e gratificante sorriso lhe foi dedicado, pois afinal, Harry não poderia ganhar algo melhor que a entrega pura de seu companheiro, dita em voz alta através dessa boca que amava beijar.

Fim


End file.
